The present invention relates to an electrical plug-in connection for data transmission, comprising a plug and a socket, wherein the plug has a plug housing and a plug-in extension which projects beyond the plug housing and has electrical contacts, and the socket has a socket housing with a receiving channel for the plug housing, and the plug-in connection has a plug-in extension receptacle with electrical mating contacts, wherein, in a fully inserted state, the plug-in extension is inserted into the plug-in extension receptacle for the purpose of connecting the electrical contacts to the electrical mating contacts, and the plug housing, at least in regions, is arranged within the receiving channel.
Electrical plug-in connections of the said type are known, for example, from WO 2017/063005 A1. In the said document, the socket housing is arranged in a recessed manner directly in the housing of an electrical device. The plug housing of the cable plug which is inserted into this socket is held with a friction fit given a correspondingly small amount of play between the plug and socket housing.
Other measures for securing the plug housing in the socket against being pulled out which are known by prior public use include screw arrangements or else locking devices with pivotable locking levers on the plug housing.